Que le meilleur gagne !
by Voidonce
Summary: Stiles et Lydia ont tous les deux un gros crush pour Peter… que la guerre commence ! Prompt d'Orange-Sanguine


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Peter !)

 **Genre :** Humour, humoouur, humooouuuuuuuur, HUMOUR ! (si vous cherchez du sérieux, bye bye ! …d'autant plus que mon humour laisse franchement à désirer…)

 **Couple :** Surprise !

 **Rating :** K+

 **Prompt d'origine :** _«_ _Stiles et Lydia ont tous les deux un gros crush pour Peter… que la guerre commence ! »_ de Ju Less (Orange-Sanguine)

 **Note :** Alors en fait, j'étais tranquillement en train de poursuivre l'écriture de « Instinct » lorsqu'un prompt sauvage est apparu sur le groupe _**Sterek's Pack**_ … prompt déposé par Ju (Orange-Sanguine). Malheureusement, il m'a tellement emballé que je ne pouvais pas le laisser passer… donc voilà. Ju, je te déteste, je te hais, je te nem plus, je te maudis. Mais j'espère quand même que tu aimeras xD

Oh ! Et Derek est toujours Alpha. Voilà (ça me simplifie les choses xD)

 **Personnages principaux :** Peter, Stiles, Lydia et… d'autres personnes *sourire d'ange*

 **Musiques écoutées durant l'écriture :** _\- Doing It_ de Charli XCX,

 _\- Hallelujah_ de Leonard Cohen.

Enfin, bonne lecture et j'espère de tout cœur que vous apprécierez !

* * *

Que le meilleur gagne !

En ce mois de juillet, l'air était si chaud que les habitants de Beacon Hills avaient la sensation de se déshydrater à vue d'œil. Et, dans le loft du certain Derek Hale, même les loups-garous semblaient sur le point de se cotiser pour acheter une climatisation à leur Alpha. Non parce que vraiment, déjà que les réunions de meute étaient une épreuve en soit, alors les faire alors qu'il faisait au moins 40° était une pure torture.

… enfin… peut-être pas pour Isaac qui continuait à porter son habituelle écharpe, son visage ne trahissant aucune gêne liée à la chaleur étouffante de la pièce.

Scott était sur le point de s'endormir. Du moins, seules les personnes qui le connaissaient suffisamment (Stiles, par exemple) savaient qu'il n'écoutait pas un traître mot de l'Alpha et qu'il était sur le point de s'écrouler pour roupiller à même le sol. Après tout, même le sol promettait d'être plus frais que sa chaise de fortune. La plupart des autres membres de la meute écoutaient ce que disait Derek quant aux nouveaux meurtres qui sévissaient dans leur charmante petite ville mais nul ne semblait réellement s'y intéresser. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas rien ! Tout portait à croire qu'un zombie était venu foutre la pagaille à Beacon Hills. En tous cas, ils avaient une preuve incontestable de la présence d'un – ou de plusieurs – zombie(s), à savoir que les personnes qui se faisaient mordre avaient soudain l'envie irrépressible de se nourrir de chair humaine. Et ne parlons même pas de leur peau qui devenait légèrement verdâtre…

Stiles, quant à lui, avait totalement cessé de s'intéresser au monologue plus que forcé du plus jeune des Hale. En effet, son attention s'était retrouvée attirée par quelque chose… ou plutôt par une personne beaucoup plus intéressante, à savoir Peter Hale. Ancien Alpha sanguinaire de Beacon Hills. Oncle de Derek Hale, l'actuel Alpha.

Bref. Vous avez compris : Stiles s'intéressait de près (ou de loin dans le cas présent… après tout, le lycanthrope se situait à l'autre bout de la pièce) à Peter.

Quelque part, ce n'était pas vraiment un scoop. Depuis ses innombrables crimes, Peter était étroitement surveillé par les membres de la meute. Seulement, Stiles ne le regardait pas avec haine. Non, il le regardait avec des yeux brillants d'envie. Néanmoins, personne ne le remarqua – pas même Peter qui semblait occupé avec ton téléphone portable – puisque tous s'évertuaient à faire semblant d'écouter leur Alpha tout en rassemblant leur monnaie dans le but d'acheter une clim' dès que leur réunion prendrait fin. D'ailleurs, Kira fit un geste à Stiles pour lui demander quelques pièces mais elle fut totalement ignorée par le jeune homme, tout comme elle le fut par Lydia Martin.

Le fils du shérif cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, semblant soudain prendre conscience d'une chose. Certes, il avait ignoré la Japonaise mais il l'avait vue du coin de l'œil et avait compris ce qu'elle lui avait demandé et il n'avait pas raté la manière dont Lydia avait royalement ignoré la petite amie de Scott McCall. Il vit également Allison ouvrir de grand yeux alors qu'elle tentait de faire passer un message – soit « _Bordel, donne de l'argent à Kira afin qu'on achète une fichue clim' à Derek !_ » - mais elle se prit également un grand vent de la part de son amie.

Tout comme il l'avait fait, Lydia les avait ignorées. Pourquoi ? Parce que Lydia regardait Peter. Parce que, _comme Stiles_ , Lydia regardait Peter.

Le fils Stilinski ouvrit de grands yeux.

Bon sang, il dirait deux mots à la rousse, et ce, dès qu'ils seraient enfin sortis de cet enfer !

* * *

Au final, la réunion se termina plutôt rapidement. Derek avait congédié tous les membres de la meute, arguant qu'il avait besoin de faire quelques recherches (Stiles se demandait encore comment l'Alpha pourrait faire des recherches sans ordinateur… et par pitié, ne parlez pas de ces livres désuets qui traînaient dans le loft de leur Alpha… ils tombaient en morceaux).

Les loups, accompagnés de la chasseuse et de la Kitsune décidèrent d'aller de ce pas au magasin le plus proche pour acheter le fameux « cadeau » qu'ils offriraient à Derek. Voyant que Lydia partait de son côté, suivant un Peter qui partait vers sa voiture, Stiles s'empressa de suivre la rousse.

« Lydia ! » s'exclama-t-il.

La jeune femme se tourna et envoya un regard glacial au garçon. Quelque part, ce dernier éprouva un plaisir malsain à l'avoir empêchée de suivre l'oncle de Derek. Et le must, c'était qu'elle _savait_ qu'il s'en frottait les mains… pas littéralement, bien sûr. Quoi que… Stiles se fit violence pour détacher ses mains l'une de l'autre et, pour le bien de celles-ci, il décida de croiser les bras pour ne plus être tenté. Un sourire narquois – bien qu'énervé – prit place sur le visage de la jolie rousse, étirant légèrement ses zygomatiques, et elle croisa les bras à son tour.

« Il faut qu'on parle, » annonça le fils Stilinski, ignorant autant que possible les loups-garous qui pouvaient aisément entendre leur conversation.

« Je crois bien, oui, » répondit la jeune femme, son regard vert scrutant l'humain comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire merde collée sous sa chaussure.

Oui. Ce n'était vraiment pas reluisant.

« Ailleurs, » fit le jeune homme en relevant légèrement le visage.

Il allait se forcer à lui faire son plus beau sourire ironique lorsque, soudain, il reçut un coup dans le dos qui le fit bondir.

« Bah alors Stiles ! Tu te bouges ou pas ? »

L'hyperactif se tourna et jeta un regard mauvais à Ethan – oui, il savait que ce n'était pas Aiden mais bel et bien Ethan – avant de parler sèchement :

« De quoi tu me parles ?

-Faut qu'on aille acheter la clim' de Derek ! Allons-y ! » répondit l'ancien Alpha en haussant les épaules.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et tapa du pied, énervé.

« Nan, c'est pas ce que j'ai prévu de faire. Je dois parler avec Lydia, c'est important ET urgent. N'est-ce pas Lydia ? » dit-il en tournant son regard pour croiser les yeux verts de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière hocha la tête avant d'observer méticuleusement ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.

« Donc voilà, » fit de nouveau le fils du shérif en se tournant vers le lycanthrope. « Vous, vous partez chercher votre clim'…

-Celle de Derek.

-Qu'importe ! C'est vous qui allez l'acheter. » répondit-il sèchement, ignorant le soupir d'énervement du loup. « Bref, et moi et cette charmante Lydia allons discuter d'une chose _extrêmement_ importante. Capito ? »

Ethan cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, la phrase de Stiles faisant lentement son acheminement à travers les différents neurones que pouvait contenir la boîte crânienne du loup. L'hyperactif ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et il se détourna, attrapa le bras de la rousse à la volée et la tira pendant une bonne minute, laissant leurs amis abasourdis.

« Côté discrétion, on repassera… » soupira Lydia en libérant violement son bras de la prise ferme de son ami.

Ami… ils n'étaient même plus certains de l'être après ce que Stiles avait découvert.

« Tu en pinces pour Peter ! » s'exclama ce dernier une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'aucun loup ne pourrait les entendre.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sembla qu'il avait enfin réussi à claquer le clapet à la Banshee. Cette dernière ouvrait et refermait sa bouche à intervalles réguliers. Stiles aurait pu en rire – voire même s'en féliciter – mais il se sentait incapable de faire l'un ou l'autre : le crime était trop grave, Lydia en _pinçait_ pour Peter. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle n'avait pas le droit !

Soudain, la jeune femme ferma sa bouche et releva son menton, jetant un regard dédaigneux à l'humain de leur meute.

« Et alors ? » questionna-t-elle froidement en enroulant l'une de ses mèches rousses autour de son doigt.

« _Et alors ?_ » l'imita le jeune homme avec une voix suraiguë. « Il t'a attaqué !

-Faut croire que ça rapproche… »

L'hyperactif inspira profondément tout en faisant rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise.

-Mais je ne dis pas de bêtise. C'est la pure vérité ! »

Le jeune Stilinski fronça les sourcils et observa son amour de jeunesse comme s'il lui était poussé une seconde tête.

« Comment cette attaque aurait-elle pu vous… rapprocher ?

-C'est très simple ! » répondit la jeune femme en soupirant d'un air exagérément dramatique juste avant de poursuivre ses explications : « Bien qu'il m'ait attaquée, il a fait de moi la femme que je suis aujourd'hui. De plus, il y a comme une sorte de lien entre lui et moi ! » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil suggestif avant de se baisser et de murmurer : « Il m'a mordue… »

Stiles observa son (ancienne) amie un long moment, clignant des yeux et fronçant les sourcils à tour de rôle avant de parler :

« Il me semble que tu as énormément souffert pour devenir _la femme que tu es aujourd'hui_. Il me semblait même que tu en voulais _énormément_ à Peter. »

Lydia fit mine de vouloir parler mais Stiles lui colla directement la paume de sa main contre ses lèvres afin de l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce suit :

« Non non non ! Je n'ai pas fini ! Laisse-moi parler, bon sang ! Donc, il t'a mordue. Ok. Tu es devenue une Banshee. Ok. Mais bordel, pourquoi penses-tu que tu as un quelconque lien avec lui ? Parce que si tu es liée à lui, je tiens à te dire que Scott l'est tout autant ! »

Lydia afficha une mine profondément dégoûtée alors qu'elle semblait soudainement prendre conscience du fait que, tout comme elle, Scott avait été mordu par le même lycanthrope. Elle serra les dents et s'apprêta à lancer une pique au fils du shérif lorsque, soudain, une idée sembla surgir dans son esprit. Son visage s'adoucit et elle se mit à sourire. D'une voix mielleuse, elle déclara :

« Tu me sembles jaloux Stiles… »

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme d'ouvrir et de refermer sa bouche à plusieurs reprises, tel un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles »

Un rire cristallin s'échappa des lèvres de la Banshee et Stiles avait juste envie d'attraper ce rire pour le lui faire ravaler. Et si, c'était tout à fait possible d'attraper un rire. N'allez pas chercher la p'tite bête, bon sang !

« Bien sûr que je sais de quoi je parle, » répliqua la rousse, un sourcil haussé.

« Bien évidemment que non.

-Bien évidemment que si. Et je peux tout te résumer en six mots, lesquels sont : tu as un crush pour Peter. »

Stiles gonfla les joues et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine dans une posture défensive.

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Tu es dans le même cas que moi ! »

Le sourire de Lydia vacilla mais elle se reprit bien vite. Elle plissa ses yeux d'émeraude et s'avança d'un pas vers son ami… devenu son ennemi depuis à peine quelques minutes.

« Peut-être, » concéda-t-elle en souriant. « Seulement, moi, j'ai une chance. Ce qui n'est clairement pas ton cas.

-QUOI ? » s'offusqua l'hyperactif, les yeux écarquillés. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais plus de chance que moi ! Il m'a déjà dit qu'il m'aimait bien ! »

Lydia renifla dédaigneusement.

« Ça ne veut rien dire ! Et puis il m'a embrassé.

-Embrassé ? Toi ? Laisse-moi rire !

-Si ! C'était dans la saison 2 ! Certes, le baiser s'est quelque peu… mal terminé… mais nous nous sommes tout de même embrassés ! »

Un rire sortit des lèvres de Stiles.

« Désolé de casser ton délire, ma chère, mais c'était une _putain_ d'illusion !

-Bien sûr que non !

-Bien sûr que si !

-Bien sûr que non ! Tu as tooooooort !

-Non, j'ai toujours raison !

-Bien !

-Bien ! »

Les deux anciens amis se firent face, en colère et prêts à en venir aux mains s'il le fallait.

« On verra qui parviendra à sortir avec lui ! » s'écria Lydia, rouge de colère. « Et que la guerre commence !

-Que le meilleur gagne ! »

Ils se fixèrent férocement dans le blanc des yeux avant de se séparer et de partir chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Allison Argent était connue pour être… eh bien, une chasseuse surtout. Certes, elle n'était pas mauvaise élève (elle était même plutôt bien classée dans la plupart des matières) et était une sportive hors pair. Cependant, dès qu'on parlait des Argent… et donc d'Allison… il y avait toujours le même mot qui revenait dans les esprits : « chasseuse ». Car la famille Argent était spécialisée dans la chasse aux loups-garous et que tous avaient été spectateur de la dextérité et du travail acharné dont faisait preuve la jeune femme. Plusieurs membres de la meute se demandaient encore comme une chasseuse comme elle avait fini par intégrer leur groupe. Parce que, ne nous voilons pas la face, une chasseuse de loups-garous dans une meute de lycanthropes… c'était assez ironique.

Quoi qu'il en soit, en cet après-midi ensoleillé, les membres de la meute étaient tous réunis dans le loft de Derek. Et, contrairement aux fois précédentes, les lieux étaient dans une salle fraîche et un agréable courant d'air venait caresser les peaux dénudées des loups. Une chance que Derek ait accepté leur cadeau parce que, s'il avait refusé cette climatisation…

Allison écoutait presque religieusement la discussion qui animait les personnes présentes, à savoir les nouveaux zombies qui étaient apparus. Non parce qu'évidemment, il n'y en avait pas assez. Autant attendre que les zombies se soient joyeusement multipliés, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, comme on dit : plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

Alors que Peter s'apprêtait à parler, Isaac lui coupa la parole comme si l'oncle de Derek n'existait pas. La chasseuse cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ignorant les regards d'indignations qu'affichaient Lydia et Stiles.

« Il me semble que Peter était sur le point de parler… » annonça-t-elle d'un calme olympien.

Isaac haussa un sourcil avant de croiser les bras contre son torse… ou plutôt contre son écharpe encombrante.

« Ah bon ? » questionna-t-il, l'air indifférent. « C'est marrant, je ne l'avais pas entendu…

-Ne fais pas l'idiot, » s'agaça soudain Lydia alors que Stiles approuvait d'un grand « VOILA ! ».

Isaac usa de son regard le plus noir pour tenter de tuer la rousse et l'humain d'un simple coup d'œil mais, malheureusement pour lui, il échoua lamentablement. Allison, quant à elle, ignorait ses deux amis. Elle était beaucoup trop indignée pour s'occuper de ces deux-là qui étaient étrangement d'accord pour défendre Peter… Si la jeune Argent avait davantage prêté attention à ces petits détails, ça lui aurait épargné maints problèmes dans un futur… plutôt proche.

« Tu devrais laisser parler Peter. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a tué plusieurs personnes que ses paroles n'ont aucun intérêt ! »

Peter lui jeta un regard de remerciement et Lydia ainsi que Stiles grincèrent des dents, loin d'être heureux de voir une autre personne qu'eux gagner un de ces regards si précieux de la part du lycanthrope.

« Merci Allison, » (nouveaux grincements de la part du fils Stilinski et de la fille Martin). « Alors, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, … »

Et l'aîné des Hale se mit à parler, ignorant volontairement le regard noir d'Isaac et involontairement ceux de deux autres personnes…

* * *

« C'est une blague. »

C'était une question rhétorique, Allison en avait bien conscience. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Stiles et Lydia comme s'ils étaient devenus totalement fous… et quelque part, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas le cas… ?

« Non, ce n'est pas une blague. Nous avons même décidé que le meilleur d'entre nous gagnerait le cœur de Peter, » ajouta Lydia en fixant son amie.

Allison cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, manifestement perdue. Stiles s'empressa d'ajouter :

« C'est la raison pour laquelle nous aimerions savoir si tu…

-Stop stop stop ! » s'écria la jeune Argent. « Vous êtes malades ? Jamais je n'aimerai une personne comme Peter ! »

Aussi incroyable que ce fût, les soufflements de soulagement de Stiles et Lydia lui donna des frissons. Elle ne savait ni comment réagir, ni quoi dire, et elle se sentait affreusement mal dans cette situation. Comment pouvait-elle rester de marbre alors que sa meilleure amie et le meilleur ami de son ex venaient de lui dire qu'ils avaient tous les deux un crush monumental pour l'ancien Alpha ? Surtout que…

Elle poussa un profond soupir.

« Ecoutez, vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire, je n'ai absolument pas de crush pour Peter. Par contre… vous devriez laisser tomber.

-Laisser tomber ? Mais pourquoi ? » s'écria Stiles, l'air scandalisé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Allison ? » intervint Lydia, les mains sur les hanches.

Allison roula des yeux avant de répondre :

« Ce gars est un tueur ! Un sérial killer même ! Dois-je vous rappeler toutes les personnes qui ont péri sous ses griffes acérées ? Mieux vaut rester loin d'un type de ce genre-là… »

Stiles et Lydia fixèrent la fille Argent un long moment avant d'échanger un regard d'entente.

« Je te ferais remarquer que tu as pris sa défense… » fit Stiles en observant pensivement ses ongles parfaitement manucurés (non, vous n'avez pas mal lu, je n'ai pas fait d'erreur, Stiles a bel et bien des ongles _manucurés_ ! Même vernis ! Si, si !).

« Il a tout à fait raison ! » ajouta Lydia en fronçant les sourcils. « Alors ? Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? »

Allison écarquilla les yeux et observa tour à tour la Banshee et l'ancien Nogitsune. De jolies rougeurs firent leurs apparitions sur ses joues, elle se retourna et prit les jambes à son cou, disparaissant en moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour dire « Peter ».

Stiles et Lydia clignèrent des yeux un long moment avant de prendre conscience qu'ils n'avaient absolument rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

Lydia était en apparence occupée à manger avec Stiles. Parce que, voyez-vous, depuis le début des hostilités, ils avaient décidé d'un accord tacite de rester le plus souvent possible l'un aux côtés de l'autre, se collant afin d'être sûr que l'autre n'aille pas déclarer sa flamme à Peter Hale. Mais voilà, tout cela n'était qu'une apparence. En réalité, Stiles échafaudait un plan pour offrir des tulipes bleues à Peter (il avait récemment appris que le lycan adorait ces fleurs) tandis que Lydia cherchait à lui cuisiner un dîner romantique de rêve (elle avait déjà prévu de faire un Saint-Honoré aux fraises(1) qui était, selon des sources sûres, le dessert préféré du loup. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un plat principal, une boisson et une entrée et la tâche s'avérait fastidieuse).

Ils étaient tellement imprégnés dans leurs recherches respectives qu'ils ne virent pas Danny s'approcher et poser son plateau à côté des leurs.

« Salut ! » fit-il en s'installant, faisant sursauter les deux autres.

« NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS ? » s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur, ce qui était plutôt étrange à voir…

Danny grimaça avant d'afficher un petit sourire penaud.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

-Encore heureux ! » s'exclama Lydia alors que Stiles ronchonnait dans son coin.

Les deux retournèrent à leur occupation précédente, à savoir manger en ignorant les regards étranges du reste de la meute pendant qu'ils échafaudaient leur plan de séduction… ou d'attaque.

« Dite… » fit de nouveau Danny, s'attirant des regards noirs et des soupirs énervés de la part des deux autres.

« QUOI ? » attaqua directement Stiles, sur les nerfs.

Danny sursauta mais se rattrapa bien vite en affichant une mine surprise et perdue.

« Eh bien… je voulais juste savoir…

-Accouche, » ordonna Lydia en ouvrant un nouveau livre de recette… Oui, elle était venue manger à la cantine avec une trentaine de livres pour trouver LE repas parfait.

Vraisemblablement intimidé, Danny sembla sur le point de laisser tomber sa demande mais un regard noir de la part de Stiles l'en dissuada : il avait commencé, il devait finir.

Ainsi, il prit une profonde inspiration et se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Est-ce que Peter Hale est célibataire ? »

Stiles et Lydia reposèrent lentement leurs couverts (et leurs livres ou autres babioles) avant de croiser leurs bras, fixant de leurs yeux noirs la silhouette d'un Danny qui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour disparaître sous la table. Voire même sous la terre.

« Oui, » répondit finalement Lydia, ne lâchant pas le pauvre jeune homme du regard.

« Oh, » répondit Danny, légèrement ragaillardi. « Alors… est-il gay ?

-Pourquoi ? »

La question de Stiles fut si rapide que Danny hésita une longue minute avant de répondre.

« Eh bien voilà… » dit-il mais personne n'était dupe, ce n'était que quelques mots creux qui lui donnait un semblant de confiance en lui. « Puisqu'il est célibataire… pensez-vous que vous pourriez… lui parler… de moi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » questionna Stiles, méfiant.

« Il aimerait qu'on lui arrange un coup avec Peter… » lui souffla Lydia.

« Oh ! » fit le fils Stilinski en comprenant. « Il en est hors de question. » répondit-il finalement en décidant d'ignorer l'autre jeune homme.

« Mais pourquoi ? » s'enquit Danny, légèrement agacé par l'attitude du fils du shérif et de la rousse.

« Parce que c'est comme ça, et ne pose pas de question ! » répondit Lydia, les sourcils froncés et le regard noir. « Et sache, _mon ami,_ que si tu souhaites séduire Peter, tu auras de gros soucis à te faire… »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Lydia et Stiles se levèrent et s'en allèrent tous les deux, laissant un Danny estomaqué.

Les deux compères étaient certains d'avoir réussi à éliminer une menace avant même qu'elle n'ait pu montrer le bout de son nez.

* * *

Ce jour-là, Stiles avait décidé de sonner chez Peter pour lui offrir un bouquet composé de magnifiques tulipes bleues. Il avait eu un mal fou à les trouver mais il était heureux de pouvoir e _nfin_ les offrir au lycanthrope.

Il sonna à la porte de l'oncle de Derek et Peter ne tarda pas ouvrir et… et Stiles manqua de s'étouffer dans sa salive. En effet, Peter venait d'ouvrir la porte alors même qu'il n'avait pas fini de boutonner sa chemise. Quelques gouttes de sueur (ou vestige d'une récente douche ?) traînaient sur son front et sur son torse alors que Stiles gardait les yeux fixés sur ce magnifique torse qui se trouvait à à peine quelques centimètres de lui.

« Stiles ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? » questionna Peter.

Il cligna des yeux, sans doute surpris de voir Stiles devant sa porte, un bouquet de tulipes à la main.

« Bonjour Peter ! » le salua Stiles, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « J'ai trouvé par hasard ces fleurs et j'ai décidé de te les offrir. Ça te fait plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Peter loucha sur les tulipes avant de regarder Stiles d'un air qui pourrait facilement être traduit par _« Mais mon pote, quelle quantité de cocaïne as-tu sniffé ? »._

« Très certainement… » répondit-il malgré tout.

Stiles avança davantage la main, obligeant le loup à se saisir du bouquet. Une fois que ce fut chose faite, l'aîné des Hale resta immobile, les fleurs à la main, ne sachant vraisemblablement pas comment réagir.

« Alors ? Tu ne m'invites pas à entrer ? » questionna Stiles avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Peter ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux.

« Euh… c'est-à-dire que… ça peut attendre plus tard ? Je suis _vraiment très_ _occupé_ là…

-Vraiment ? » questionna Stiles, l'air réellement triste.

Peter prit une profonde inspiration et se força à sourire.

« Ecoute Stiles, je suis content que tu m'aies offert ces fleurs mais là, tout de suite, je ne peux pas t'inviter chez moi. Une autre fois, promis. Ok ? »

Un grand sourire vint étirer les zygomatiques de l'humain.

« Ok, ça marche ! »

Puis, il s'avança et claqua un baiser sur la joue d'un Peter déboussolé. L'humain partit et l'ancien Alpha resta quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte, silencieux, avant de rire et de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Peter courait à en perdre haleine dans la forêt.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait reçu un message alarmant de la part de Lydia. D'après la jolie rousse, un zombie venait d'entrer chez elle et il ne pouvait décidemment pas rester chez lui en sachant que la Banshee était en danger. Lorsqu'il arriva chez les Martin, il fut surpris de constater que les lieux étaient calmes. Inquiet, il ouvrit la porte et s'avança dans le salon. Que ferait-il si la jeune femme était morte avant qu'il ne soit arrivé ? Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais…

Pourtant, quelques lumières lui enlevèrent toute son inquiétude et il afficha une mine fatiguée.

« Salut Peter ! » fit Lydia en levant élégamment son verre de vin rouge. « J'ai préparé un _délicieux_ repas. Si tu es sage, tu auras même le droit à un Saint-Honoré aux fraises. »

Peter soupira et s'assit rapidement sur la chaise qui faisait face à celle de Lydia. Tant qu'à faire, autant manger, histoire qu'il ne soit pas venu pour rien…

* * *

Rien ne s'était passé comme ils l'espéraient. Si Stiles avait échoué à s'inviter chez l'oncle de Derek, Lydia avait réussi à inviter Peter chez elle. Pourtant, le loup avait profité d'un moment d'inattention de sa part (juste après qu'il eût fini sa part de dessert) pour s'enfuir. Après ces échecs, les deux ennemis s'étaient mis en tête de redoubler d'efforts mais ils avaient fini par avouer que toutes ces choses ne servaient à rien. Du coup, ils avaient décidé d'aller directement chez Peter pour lui déclarer leur flamme et lui laisser du temps pour choisir avec lequel il accepterait de sortir (mais si Stiles et Lydia avaient fait la promesse de ne pas poursuivre leur concours, la réalité était tout autre… La jolie rousse s'était entraînée sur d'autres plats et le fils du shérif avait planté plusieurs tulipes dans son jardin…)

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux devant la porte de Peter.

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de sonner et d'attendre. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir la porte… mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas Peter. Non. C'était une toute autre personne.

« Stiles ? Lydia ? » fit l'homme qui reboutonnait sa chemise, les cheveux ébouriffés.

La Banshee et l'humain écarquillèrent les yeux et entrouvrirent leurs lèvres sous le choc.

« Mais… mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » questionna Stiles, perdu.

« Oh mon dieu… » fit Lydia, figée. « Oh mon dieu, Stiles… »

Le fils du shérif de Beacon Hills se tourna vers sa concurrente.

« Quoi ? » interrogea-t-il, le visage aussi pâle que la jeune fille.

La rousse ignora le jeune homme et pointa un doigt vers la personne qui avait ouvert.

« Tu… toi… avec Peter… ? »

La personne rougit, ouvrit la bouche mais fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

« C'est pas vrai… ! » s'exclama Stiles, les yeux écarquillés alors que la réalité le frappait de plein fouet.

Lydia lui tapota l'épaule jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme soit tourné vers elle, l'air interrogateur.

« La traîtresse ! » s'exclama la Banshee. « Elle _savait_! »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de prononcer le nom de la traîtresse, Stiles voyait parfaitement de qui elle parlait. Après tout, pourquoi Allison avait-elle été aussi étrange lorsqu'ils lui avaient avoué aimer Peter Hale ?

« Elle nous a menti parce qu'elle… parce qu'elle _savait que son père couchait avec Peter !_ » s'écria Stiles en faisant de grands gestes, manquant à plusieurs reprises de donner un coup au pauvre Chris Argent qui venait d'ouvrir.

« Mon ami, » fit Lydia d'une voix doucereuse, semblant oublier qu'elle était devenue l'ennemie de Stiles. « Je te propose qu'on aille lui régler son compte à cette garce ! »

Perdu, Chris observa les deux adolescents qui se trouvaient devant lui, se demandant bien de quelle garce ils parlaient… et ignorant totalement qu'il s'agissait de sa propre fille.

« Je te suis ! » déclara Stiles avant de suivre Lydia qui était déjà partie.

Une fois que les deux adolescents furent partis, une voix résonna aux côtés de Chris.

« Qui c'étaient ?

-Stiles et Lydia. Ils sont vraiment bizarres… »

Peter poussa un soupir théâtral avant d'attraper le chasseur par les hanches pour le coller contre son corps.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire… » soupira le loup avant de poursuivre, un sourire coquin aux lèvres : « Dis-moi, ça te dirait de poursuivre ce qu'on avait commencé ? »

Le chasseur sourit, embrassa le lycanthrope et ferma la porte derrière eux.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête des adolescents mais il décida de ne pas s'en occuper. Peut-être plus tard mais, pour l'heure, il avait un loup-garou à satisfaire…

* * *

(1)Merci TheCrasy pour l'idée du dessert préféré de Peter xD

* * *

 **Tadam ! C'est fini ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pas trop nul ? ahah xD**

 **Merci de m'avoir lu !**

 **Voidonce**

* * *

 _ **Publié le 1 juillet 2015**_


End file.
